


My Silent Princess

by kingofembers



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, I am so weak for zelink, I was inspired by another fic I read, link wants to propose, silent princess, silent princess flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofembers/pseuds/kingofembers
Summary: A silent princess for one's beloved, eh?Link wants to spend his life with the princess, who he is so wound up in.





	My Silent Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryDragon/gifts).



Link stared at the field he had found and cultivated over the past few months — even during the fight against Ganon — and he bit his tongue as he thought back to the couple he had run into prior to that final fight, and stared at the field of silent princess flowers that spread to almost the edge of Link’s vision.

He recalled the gentleness and care that Zelda treated these flowers with, and he leaned back onto his arms.

A silent princess for one's beloved, eh?

Link stood, stretched, and walked back in the direction of where he left the princess to write furiously in her journal. He stepped over the ridge, throwing one last glance at the glowing field, and he swallowed with his nerves riding high. Zelda was buried in her journal, lost in her own world as per usual, and Link quietly walked up behind her. He stepped past her, just into her line of sight, and his quiet movement startled the princess out of her reverie. She looked up at him where he was digging through Epona’s saddlebag.

“So, was your excursion successful?” Zelda sat up some, smiling in the way that she does, making Link’s heart stutter in his chest. He nodded, tying up the saddlebag and moving to the fire he had started earlier. He knelt down with food in his hands, and he speared the fruits and chunks of meat before settling them over the fire.

Zelda took in a deep breath and beamed, scooting to sit beside Link in a proximity that made him far too conscious of the princess, and far too aware of how their shoulders brushed and how her pinky touched his. “I still think that the thing I missed most was your cooking.”

Link startled, blinking at Zelda in surprise. His cooking? That he thought was mediocre at best? Then again, others enjoyed his cooking well enough to buy it… Link stopped Zelda from reaching for one of the kebabs and instead grabbed it for her. He blew on it quietly before handing it over, and he took three of the others to nibble on.

Zelda let out a happy noise as she bit into the kebab, sighing blissfully as she swallowed. Link smiled affectionately before starting in on his own. They ate in a companionable silence for a while, and Link spoke up about halfway through his last kebab.

“I have something to show you when we’re done.” Link felt his ears droop some in embarrassment, throwing a glance at the princess as she perked up in excitement.

“Really? Something else you've discovered while fighting the Divine Beasts?” She leaned forward, eyes glittering. “Is it another Shrine? I would love to see another of those.”

“Hmm. Not quite.”

Zelda started asking questions and Link went quiet again, finishing his food and moving to the thin stream nearby to wash away the stickiness of his fingers. Zelda followed, bumping him with her hip as she dropped down to cleanse her own fingers, and she playfully flicked water at him.

“Are you going to tell me?”

“It’s a surprise.” Link looked up at the sky and watched how the sun was beginning to sink towards the horizon. He reached to take her hand, gesturing vaguely in the direction he wanted to go, and she followed along behind him at a quick pace.

Link crested the hill before Zelda and stopped. The princess caught up, looking at Link, and slowly she turned her gaze to the field.

Her eyes widened slightly and Link heard a quiet gasp.

“The silent princess…” Zelda scanned across the field, gaping in a rather non-princessly-manner. “A whole field of them. I thought they were going extinct.”

Link was quiet for a moment. “... Apparently they are being used for romantic purposes now.” He mentioned offhandedly, ears burning.

“Well, they are quite beautiful…” Zelda responded, voice distracted.

“... You’re supposed to present one to the person you want to spend your life with.” Link tightened his grip on Zelda’s hand, blushing heavily and unable to bring himself to look at her. “To declare the strength of your love.”

“... Link?” Zelda’s voice was hushed. Link stared at the flowers. Zelda’s grip tightened and she physically moved into his field of vision. “Are you… I mean…” She was turning pink herself, blue eyes wide and surprise crystal clear within them. Before this whole mess, Link was sure that the universe was cursing the Hero’s feelings for the Princess, but now that they were together, Link had to do something.

Nervous laughter bubbled into his chest and passes his lips as a cough, making Link to look away. But he kept his gaze fixed on Zelda and nodded slowly. It felt like time stopped, but then he found himself with an armful of princess as Zelda threw herself at him, sending the two of them toppling into the grass. Link gasped as a whoosh of air left his lungs in a rush, and he laid there dazed. There was a moment where Link was incredibly grateful for the grass of the meadow, but any rational thought was wiped away with the press of cool, chapped lips on his own.

He blinked as he processed it all and after a momenthe drew his arms around Zelda, moving his body weight and rolling the both of them so that Link was perched on top of her, easily keeping his weight from crushing her as Zelda tightened her arms around his neck and laughed against his lips. Link hummed and pressed a kiss to the corner of Zelda’s mouth, listening to her giggle and peeling back to catch sight of flushed pink cheeks and a sunlight-warm smile.

Zelda tugged Link back down into a slower kiss, her grip loosening slightly as Link followed her, and she reclined easily in the grass below. Link could feel his diaphragm shaking as he held back laughter, but it soon faded into a warm, bubbling feeling in his chest. It didn't seem like the kisses were going to stop any time soon, so Link readjusted himself to be more comfortable.

The whinny of one of their horses caused the two of them to jump, Link rolling off of Zelda and into the grass beside her with a quiet grunt. Link blinked up at the sky — now at twilight, if the purpling sky was anything to go off of — and he felt heat rush to his cheeks.

He covered his face and let out a low, embarrassed keening noise as he realized he had spent a good quarter of an hour kissing the princess. _The princess._

Zelda herself sat up, fanning at herself with one hand, and she sent him a smile. “Despite this whole field — which is beautiful, by the way — do you have anything else to prove your devotion?” Link stared, quirking an eyebrow before he identified the teasing note in her voice, and rolled his eyes up the the darkening sky.

“In fact,” Link’s hand dipped into the small pouch hanging from his waist, and from there he produced a golden band engraved with Sheikah writing. There was a small triangle of gemstones — red, blue, and green — that Zelda observed closely as Link held the ring to her.

“Wisdom, courage, and power. The triforce that brought us together.” Link confirmed. “And… if I am to do anything with this, then I suppose I must have a proper proposal.”

Link propped himself up with one knee up, holding the ring out towards Zelda with a grin that mirrored her own. “Would you, Divine Princess Zelda, leader of Hyrule… My life is yours, and as such I would like to bind it to you for the rest of our days. Will you marry me?”

Zelda moved tottered towards him on her knees and she took his hands, sliding her ring finger into the ring, and she smiled at him. Her voice was quiet and hushed. “My heart is yours.”

Link blinked and then his eyes dropped to look at the ring gleaming on Zelda’s ring finger. He felt his heart swell, his entire being feeling warm, and he tugged Zelda towards him, kissing her gently.

They pulled back and Zelda grinned at him. She took his hand and rose to her feet, pulling Link with her, and the knight brought up a hand to tuck some blonde hair behind her ear. “I love you.”

“I know.” Zelda dropped her eyes to look at their joined hands. “A thousand lifetimes, and you finally get to love me. And I… finally get to love you.” Zelda looked up at him again and Link smiled.

A thousand lifetimes were worth it if he got to spend one with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I read Calm Waters Run Deep and I'm incredibly happy with it and it hella inspired this, because I'm a loser.


End file.
